Renji Abarai The hard way
by thebeagle
Summary: Hitomi has lived all of her lives in the streets of Rukongai. One day she gets attacked by 3 lawless and is miraculously saved by two soul reapers who happened to stumble in her way. read she adjusts to her new inviroment as a soul reaper and meets Renji.
1. Chapter 1

Hi you :)  
So here is my story about Renji Abarai and a charcter i devoloped my self :)

I'm 18 years old and from Denmark so my original language isn't english, but I'm doing my best.  
Always appreciate a comment, it's good to keep the spirit high.

Enjoy.

* * *

Name: Hitomi ( meaning pupil ' of the eye' mostly given to girls with special eyes )

Katana name: White Hawk (shirotaka)

Sun or rain? What difference did it make when you were living in the streets of Rukongai. Nothing didn't really matter, you met people, and soon they would be gone, either dead or just gone. You listened the sound of hoofs walking in the dirt behind you. All day long a small pony, not taller then you, had been following you around ever since you had entered to the more fielded area of Rukongai. All because you had offered it an apple. Silly animals, so easy to buy.

"I told you, your owner is probably looking for you kouma (meaning pony in Japanese)" you said.

It was not like there was anyone else to talk to. You had been walking nearer and nearer to the big walls of Seireitei, home of the soul reapers.

A few times you had seen some in action but it wasn't much. You, yourself were tired of living such a miserable life and had for many years been strengthening your spirit pressure, as well as experimenting with kidous. Basically you had been everywhere in Rukongai, living by forming new friendships or partnerships, and stealing. No it wasn't fair at all, but you had to stick with it. You stopped for moment and sighed, feeling your stomach growl. The little pony stopped as well and nudged you with it's soft muzzle.

"What is it Kouma?" you asked, turned around and sat down in front of it while brushing it's soft muzzle.

It's mane was tangled and big as well as it's bangs. It was some kind of a miniature pony.

"I should've kept that apple for myself" you mumbled and stood up again.

"What am i supposed to do with you? People are staring" you said and patted it.

The small pony snorted in response. You couldn't help but feeling a little warm inside, that it had chosen to follow you like some dog.

"Oi?" a man called out in your direction.

You looked up to see a man by a shop waving at you.

"What?" you shouted, not wanting to explain about the pony.

"What will you have for that little pony?" he yelled back

. "Hn?"

you had not considered the pony as a trading object at all, but now when you came to think of it, there could probably come a lot of money out of it.

"How much will you pay?" you shouted back, before you looked down at the pony.

It looked at you with big black eyes begging you not to sell it.

"Kouma, don't like at me that way!" you hissed at the pony.

"Oi - what do you say?!" the man shouted back.

You looked up, not having heard what he had offered you. Frowning a bit in annoyance you argued with yourself.

"Tsh ... I-it's not for sale old man" you yelled and turned around to walk away.

"Stupid girl!" the old man yelled back, having wasted his time on you.

You slowed down for the pony to catch up so you could walk beside it. "Kouma, you are too lucky. I could've got a lot of money out of you, now how am i supposed to get something to eat to day?!" you argued with the pony.

It just snorted like usual and continued it's quick paste with the small legs. It was not long before you reached a more country like area of Rukongai. Your stomach was growling a lot for food, and you began to loose energy, getting tired, feeling that you were so skinny that you began to doubt that you had any organs.

"Well at least you can eat, we just need to find some good grass.. Maybe i can find some cherries".

Walking in through the green trees, you suddenly became rather paranoid, having the feeling of someone following you. The gaze of something that wasn't there began to burn in your neck. The usually so relaxed pony held it's head high and it's ears was moving restlessly around in every direction. It could be anyone following you; one thing was for sure.. Someone WAS. You looked ahead to see if the graveled path was leading you anywhere near a clearing, or a place you might recognize. So when were they going to show themselfes? You turned around when three men suddenly stood behind you, each with a zanpakuto in their hands. Judging by their rather messed up clothes, they weren't soulreapers. Just ordinary souls who happened to conjure their zanpakuto, which you haven't been able to outdo yet. They all stood with large grins on their faces. The small pony had by pure reflects, jump a few feeds away, now standing with it's back towards the men, the ears laying flat.

"What do you want? You have been stalking me for quite some time now" you asked them, narrowing you eyes.

"Give us the pony and we will spare your life, little girl" the man in the middle threatened.

You immediately took a fighting stance and held you hands in front of you.

"I warn you, I can use Kido!" you hissed with gritted teeths.

The man in middle sneered hardly at you.

"Do you really think you can take on 3 men, with Zanpakutos, only by using kidos, who doesn't even work?! Everyone knows that only soul reapers can perform a proper Kido!" he sneered, looking over confidently at you.

It was far to risky to take on three men with a zanpakuto in their possession. Slowly you backed away, one food at a time, preparing to go for the run.

"Hn? She's going to run away, attack!" the man in middle called, in the same instant you had turned around.

"RUN Kouama!" you shouted to the pony, expecting it to react to the level of stress in your voice.

As you had assumed the pony had choose to go for the run as well, and it wasn't long before it was several feeds in front of you. Because of the lack of food, you didn't have much energy though, adrenalin was pumping around in your body, giving you the extra kick of energy. Good you that you where faster then normal souls, or you wouldn't had stood a chance against them, since they were pretty fast as well. You ran a long the path, breathing hardly, trying to figure out what to do when you ran out of energy. The luxuriant path kept on, and your legs began to slow down and ache. The pony was aware of you weak state, and slowed down it's pase while calling for you. You looked backwards seeing your followers, beginning to breath hard. The pony now galloped by you side and asked for you to jump on it's back. You doubted that it could hold your weight, having forgotten how strong horses were. Either way, you took a grip of it's mane in the run, and used the speed to swing yourself up on it's back. Awkwardly you leaned forwards, while taking a good hold in the mane. Though it was harder to keep that balance, by leaning forwards, it helped the small pony to quicken it's paste again. You felt the muscles of the pony work, like pure power as the 4 legs, repeatedly galloped it's way further away from the followers who had to quicken their paste as well. You pressed your tights hardly against the bag of the pony while trying to hold your legs away from anything that could come in the way. Soon the forest began to clear, and before you knew at it, the green luxuriant leaf tops, were replaced with a blue sky. The pony was now galloping on green grass, in a place that seemed like a field, mixed with threes here and there. You glanced backwards and saw your persistent followers run through the grass as well. Suddenly, in one second, you discovered that this place wasn't a normal place, but the training fields of the Soul reapers. A forbidden place to be. The pony felt you insecurity, and became rather confused and showed that by making a huge jump with it's back legs. You basically flew to the ground landing by a small river, being completely out of energy. The pony stopped it's trotting and began to drink of the clean water from the small river as if nothing had happened. You rolled to the side as a sharp Zanpakuto pierced the soft ground beside you, where you just had been laying. As quick as it had happened three zanpakutos was looking at you with it's sharp ends. You looked at them with wide eyes, not having been in such a tense situation in a long time.

"Looks like, we have won.. We will take the horse with us!" the man who had spoken before said as he nodded for one of his comrades to walk over to the small pony.

Without them knowing you gathered strength, performed a kido, which blew them, at least, away from you. You quickly got up taking a stance, preparing to fight for the small pony. You could easily hand it over.. But something kept you from it. Maybe it was just the thought of having someone to protect.

"Stay away" you growled in panic.

"Stupid girl, you are gonna pay for that!" the spokes man said as he got up and nodded for his third man to attack you.

He had a evil grin in his face, as he charged for you. Your eyes widened, when you tried to avoid the sword without luck. He had cut your shoulder. Your legs ached, as you fell to you knees, trembling in pain as you frightened watched the mans satisfied expression. "Finish her" the spokes man said with an evil smirk, as he looked down at you.

The pony neighed at you, as it was held back by one of the men. You weakly, in one last thought of defense held a hand up in front your face, though you knew that you where dead meat.

"wwwaargh" he growled as he aimed his sword for you.

You clenched your eyes and teethes together waiting for the blow. But nothing happened. You opened your eyes, hoping that he had changed his mind. You slowly removed your hands away from each other. But you were med by a black sight. A black coat, of a Soul reapers was the view you had. You quickly gasped and moved backwards, to take better look at the tall figure standing in front of you. You couldn't see much, only that he had red hair, tightly held up in a ponytail.

"What do you think you are doing? Attacking an innocent girl?!" he said in a warning, yet controlled tone.

"A-a soul reaper" your attacker stuttered, when his sword obviously had been blocked by the soul reaper.

At first you were great full, but immediately became aware of the fact that you were on forbidden grounds.

"Hahahaaa, looks like we have found someone to play with!" someone called behind you.

You quickly looked backwards to see a balled man standing besides your knocked out attacker, who had been holding the pony. He had a big and insane grin in his face as he held something that looked like a hard stick, with a sword in the end. You looked back at your rescuer, as he pushed your attacker away easily.

"So you wanna fight? How about fighting us?!" your rescuer asked sounding confident, still not having revealed his face.

He glanced back at you.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

You were to afraid to answer and crawled backwards again. His eyebrows and forehead was covered with a bandage. You looked in to his intimidating eyes as he looked away again.

"I can take you on! I'm stronger then you soul reapers!" the spokes man hissed taking a stance.

You attacker, let out a small scream as he fell down in the grass, not wanting to face the soul reaper.

"you think so?!" the balled one said as he appeared right in front of the spokes man.

His eyes widened in fear for the soul reapers quick movements. The balled soul reapers fought the spokes man, which was his official name for you now. Actually it didn't seem like a fight but more the soul reaper playing with the spokes man. Your rescuer had taken place in the grass, looking at his buddy fighting. Your attacker had taken his tail between his legs, and ran off, while the other man, still was laying unconsciously in the grass near the pony. During the fight, you slowly crawled backwards towards the pony, trying to get away from the intimidating soul reapers sitting. now, far away from you. You hated feeling so weak, and being in presence of the soul reapers made you feel worse. It occurred to you that you had no one at all, that was why you had become so weak. The pony had saved you to this field, though, the soul reapers probably would kill you after they were finished with the spokes man.

"Ikkaku, just finish it already!" the red haired soul reaper hissed annoyed.

You were now by the pony, who greeted you with a puff on the chin. You tried to stand up, but failed, as pain shut through your body from that wound in your shoulder. The red haired soul reaper glanced over his shoulder to see if you were looking at the fight, but quickly rose to his feeds when he saw that you were sitting several feeds away, by the pony.

"Oi, where do you think you are going?!" he called.

His friend glanced in your direction when he discovered his buddy wasn't watching anymore, and quickly wounded the spokes man badly, before turning around, both taking interest in you now. Your eyes widened in fear, and you quickly came in fighting mode.

"S-stay away from me! Or.. Or else" you warned without convincing them.

The one named Ikkaku chuckled.

"Or else what?" he asked looking daringly at you.

"Ikkaku shut your trap, can't you see she's afraid?" The red haired said a little more seriously.

You didn't know them well enough to know that they wouldn't harm you but you immediately held you arms up in kido position as they approached you.

"Hey hey, relax!" The red haired said narrowing his eyes.

"Haha, come on, let see what you got?!" Ikkaku grinned revealing his bare chest, as a shooting point for you kido.

You didn't like the thought of him playing with you, and you eyes got cold as they narrowed on his direction. The energy of your kido, became stronger and stronger as it gathered in your hand. The air around you began to look spiky because of the massive spritual pressure that gathered in the random kido you had performed. Both of the shinigamis weren't smiling anymore, and the one called Ikkaku had let go of his black coat now looking at you with slight amusement in his face. The red haired, had formed small wrinkles on his nose looking at you with widened eyes. You knew that you didn't stand a chance against but maybe the kido could give you time to run away.

"That is not a normal amature kido!" the red haired stated.

A hard force knocked you to the side in the moment that the kido was about to be released. You landed hardly on the ground with someone on top, as the kido shut of in a random direction, leaving a perfect straight line behind it, having erased all the grass in it's path. You watched horrified as your last chance of escape disappeared in the horizon. You shoulders were pressed hardly down so you couldn't get up again. It was the red haired who had saved you, who was sitting on top of you trying to hold you down, though it was pointless since you didn't have any strength left. Ikkaku looked down at you with a smirk.

"Did you see that kido?" the red haired asked Ikkaku.

Ikkaku laughed wildly and you managed to turn you head in the dirt looking up at him.

"Seems like we've found one with some guts!" he said while walking over to you as he kneeled down to take a look at your face.

You growled slightly, struggling with the one sitting on you.

"I-it wasn't intentionally i got here, i know that it's forbidden, but those men where pursuing me, and i -" you were cut off

"Ikkaku, she thinks we're thinking about killing her for being here" the red haired stated.

"Why should we kill you? You are completely, defenseless. Well almost" he continued.

Before any of them could say a thing, you stomach growled out really loud. Both of them looked stupidly at you as well as yourself. "Here, let me treat your wounds" Ikkaku said as the red haired had removed himself away from you.

You where now sitting in the grass with Ikkaki in front of you and the red haired beside you. Ikkaku opened the hilt of his sword and pulled something weird out of it.

"Just sit still" Ikkaku said as he approached your shoulder.

You shifted a bid trying to avoid, whatever he had in his hand.

"Hey, sit still already we're trying to help you!" the red haired hissed at you before your stomach growled again.

It was almost embarrassing to get such treatment from soul reapers. For what you knew of, they were much more formal. With you being stray and had dirty clothes on, it was nothing more then normal to feel awkward and less important then the reapers. Ikkaku stopped the bleeding from your shoulder as he patted you hardly on the healthy one.

"Done, now, you better get out of here" he said before your stomach once again growled.

You looked down at your stomach, as a small blush appeared. It was so damn rude of your stomach!

"Here, take some food".

The red haired soul reaper held out small paper wrapped rice ball. Your eyes widened looking at the rice ball.

"T-thanks for all the help" you said and bowed though you still were sitting.

The rice ball was so tempting and you gulped for having rejected the food he offered you. He looked weirdly at you.

"Come on just take it already" he said and took your hand and forced you to take the rice ball. You slowly ate your food as you listened to the conversation between the two soul reapers. Why where they out here anyway? Normally you would've swallowed the food in one piece, but tried to keep your manners, being in the company of two soul reapers. They were talking about stuff you didn't understand, at all. You felt weak compared to those two and felt worse and worse. It wasn't fair. The red haired glanced over at you, and shifted a bit in his seat.

"You don't have to hold back" he said.

His expression was hard to read, he still wrinkled up his nose, though he didn't look mad.

"I'm saving the rest of it, thanks" you said and risked looking in to his eyes, asking for his name in silence.

"Huh.. It's Renji Abarai - and that is Ikkaku madarame" he said and pointed to his body.

You swallowed your pride.

"Thanks for saving me" you said and looked coldly in to his eyes.

He chuckled with a smile and put a hand behind his neck. "Sure no problem" he said as he smiled to you.

Ikkaku looked in to the ground with crossed arms.

"You are so easy Abarai" he mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Renji hissed getting a frown on his face again.

"Nothing" Ikkaku said and turned his head away, satisfied with the reaction he got.

Renji snorted something and crossing his arms as well.

"Are they dead?" you asked, not really wanting them to be.

Ikkaku looked at you, like it was a stupid question.

"Noo, they're not" he said as a matter of factly.

You glanced backwards at the knocked out guy, still laying lifeless on the ground by the river. Renji choose to change the subject.

"Why are you saving the food? Don't your family have any food?" he asked you.

"Renji, don't interfere in business that has nothing to do with you" Ikkaku corrected him.

"WHAT?! It was partly your idea to save her in the first place!" Renji hissed, pushing his lower jaw forward while getting an anime vain in his forehead.

Ikkaku looked teasingly at Renji

"It was my idea to beat them, that is something else. I didn't say a thing about saving her" Ikkaku stated.

It seemed he had quite the effect on Renji.

"I'm gonna beat your ass!!" Renji said getting up in fighting position.

Ikkaku did the same, obviously having searched for this reaction. You cleared your throat.

"I have no family.. I live, by wandering around. He is my only family" you said and pointed to the small pony.

They both dropped their guards and looked at you.

"Well, what about friends?" Renji asked skewing an eyebrow slightly.

"None" you stated and looked away, not actually wanting to talk more about it.

He narrowed his eyes and looked thoughtfully at you. Ikkaki looked somewhat understanding at Renji still with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Hey girlie, why don't you become a soul reaper?" Ikkaku asked.

You shifted uncomfortably being a little offended by him calling you girlie.

"My name is Hitomi!" you hissed crossing your arms, while trying to suppress the pain that came from you wound as you crossed your arms. Both of the soul reapers suddenly came closer and leaned forward to be in your eyes level as they scanned your eyes, because of the meaning of you name.

"Don't come so close" you warned and planted a hand in both of their faces to keep them away. "Hey! I was just curious" the red haired stated as he removed you hand from his face.

"Well she has an unusual eye color.. A little like Captain Hitsugayas" Ikkaku mumbled more to himself, after having removed your hand from his face.

"Abarai, we better head back to Captain Kenpachi (it was about the time when Renji was in the 11th Division)".

Ikkaku took one last glance at you before turning around to leave with crossed arms. Renji looked back at him, with a unpleasant look before he looked back at you with plain eyes.

"You better get off of the training fields now. There aren't long to the next tryouts for the soul academy. You should try it out" he said as he got up and turned around to walk after his buddy.

"Hey, be careful with that wound" Ikkaku yelled to you as Renji caught up to him.

Maybe the journeys in District 80, who was the most lawless district, had given you some pretty good skills in fighting as well.

More comfortably you sat on the back of Kouama as it walked back to the forest you had entered the fields from. It was better to get away from the unconscious men as fast as possible. Never before had you imagined that soul reapers could be so.. Normal, and you where truly great full for them to have saved you. It was a hard decision, after having fought for Kouama, to make up in your mind that you would try to be soul reaper. You had nothing left but the little pony, so it was basically your last change to at least die well.

Tears pressed against your eyelids. You listened to the leafs was silently swaying in the trees. You buried your head in Kouamas mane with gritted teeths as the tears slept out. Seeing those soul reapers made you feel so alone and miserable. You where nothing but a thief who lived her life aimlessly, waiting for someone to give you some food. All of the people you had watched die, and you where still there. The tear drops slowly ran out in the mane. It wasn't fair at all, why did you have to live this way?! Maybe it was about time that you entered that academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter :) Enjoy

* * *

With success you had become student at the soul reaper academy. It was a long and confusing journey, as you learned a bunch of new stuff. You studied hard, making no exceptions. Sadly, you had given the pony to a farmer who looked like he was gonna take good care of it. It had been hard for you, since it basically had changed your life. You might now have been, here, at the academy. It was hard making friends, when the only thing you wanted was to become a soul reaper. Besides that, it was hard in general with all the upper class people. Day after day you pushed the thought of being left out away, only focusing on what was important. Actually you just stock more to yourself, finding that the easiest way to learn fast. And like you had assumed it paid of, becoming one of the top students of your class. Now and then you thought about the two soul reapers who had influenced you to take this decision. You hoped one day to meet them, since they somewhere in your mind was those who kept you fighting. It was mostly over the time it had become like that. In your class you were a strong fighter, and finding your zanpakuto had been no problem. But, they where truly the only one in Seireitei who had seen you in such a weak state. It made you shameful to think of, and to show them how strong you were, even surpass them was the thing that burned mostly in you. Besides the free food of course.

After only year you learned the name of your zanpakuto, though you stayed at the academy for two years. It's name was Shirotaka - meaning White Hawk. Black circles had begun to appear both sides of your neck and down your spine. It was just the lines of a circle, not all black. The biggest circle had appeared on the middle of your spine, as the circle that was going further up and down you spine became smaller and smaller. The marks represented something that you couldn't put a finger on, but you however choose to rover up the marks in your neck. No one was gonna see them. They pretty much looked like tattoos.

Since you where staying at the academy for only, a little under a year you choose not to show anyone yet. Often you went out to train alone with the released form of your zanpakuto. When it was released the edge of the sword split in two, and curved a bit making them form a circle with a small opening in the top. A small light formed in the circle that the two ends of sword made. You experimented with the light who worked like a laser. It was hard understanding the powers of your zanpakuto. You eventually found out that you could use one attack, that made the light flare out like a fan cutting through anything in it's way. Not only that but you could form it so you could cast small lights out. It made it hard for the attacker to avoid both your sword and the fan of light at the same time. You became more and more anxious staying at the academy. You wanted to join the divisions, become a real soul reaper, and meet those two soul reapers who had saved you that day. The wooden floor echoed when you ran through the vivid hallway. You were one of the few from your class who had graduated, and everyone had been placed in their new divisions. Butterflies flied around in your stomach now when this day had come. The notes had already been posted on the tables around the academy and you where probably one of the last to look at them. In all you excitement you ran fast around corners and out of doors. Rounding a corner you suddenly bumped in to a tall person, who's figure was way stronger and bigger then your small body. With a bump you landed on your butt on the wooden floor.

"Hey watch it" you hissed as you rubbed the side of your head which had hid his chest.

"Watch who you are talking to" a voice you recognized snapped back.

You immediately raised you head to look up at the person who once had saved your life. His read hair was still the same as well as the tattoos on his forehead. He shifted bit uncomfortably and sneaked his way around you. He did obviously not recognize you. You sprung up and ran after him and up to his side. "I know you. You are Renji Abarai, right?" you asked making sure that it was his real name.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at you slightly amused.

"Well, didn't know that I was that known" he mumbled to himself.

You took his sleeve being over exited, it was so unreal to see him again.

"Renji? Don't you recognize me?" you asked him.

He opened his mouth blushing slightly because you were so hyper and "up-in-his-face".

"Sorry I meet a lot of people, I don't recognize everyone.. By the way, it's lieutenant Abarai" he said plainly and brushed you off of his arm.

You stopped walking, looking at his back as he rounded a corner. You couldn't believe that he couldn't remember you. He was the reason why you were here and then he didn't even remember you?! You looked aimlessly ahead being so disappointed. He barely even looked at you! A frown appeared on face, and the respect you had have for him turned in to annoyance and anger. Besides that. He wasn't no ordinary soul reaper, but a lieutenant which meant that he was really strong. It may be much harder to speak probably to him now. You took a grip of the scarf surrounding the tattoos on your neck.

"Hey, Hitomi-san" it was one of your lesser judgmental classmates who called out your name.

You looked over in her direction to show that you had heard her, now being utterly grumpy and irritated.

"Wanna go together and see what we've division we've been placed in?" she asked you.

You crossed your arms and turned you back to where Renji had disappeared. "Yeah, I was just about to" you said and took a last glance backwards before going of in the direction of the notes.

"Who was the soul reaper you where talking to?" she asked you as soon as you had caught up to her.

"Hn? ... It was Renji Ab.. I mean Lieutenant Abarai" you spat the last thing out sounding disgusted.

Her eyes widened at you

"You talked to a lieutenant?!" she asked like you where kidding her.

Your eyes flickered in confusion.

"Eh yeah.. What is wrong with that?" you asked her. Had you been missing something in how to treat the higher ranged ore something?

"I can't believe you had the guts to do that! I mean, do you know how strong they are? I once felt the spiritual pressure from one, and it was insane!" she told.

".. It's not like they're going to kill us or something.. We're about to join a division that all has a lieutenant.. " you said not really seeing the big deal in it.

"Well.. Guess it's just me who's a bit nervous" she chuckled.

You grinned at her nervous nature. Having grown up in a wealthy family didn't make it easier for her to be a soul reaper. She looked away from now with a different expression.

"Who's that?" she asked looking over at the table with the lists on.

You turned your head and saw a boy with a white hair, wearing a one of the captain cloaks. He was standing with the different papers, obviously taking them away again.

"He-hey! Wait!" you called and began to run over to him with your friend nervously behind you.

The captain stopped his movements and glanced over at you. You slightly gasped by the insane color of his eyes. They were like ice. "Hitomi-san it's a captain!" your friend said while pulling you sleeve as soon as you had stopped a few steps away from him.

You completely forgot to speak as you scanned his unique eyes. A slight frown of annoyance appeared on his face, when none of you spoke.

"What?!" he asked looking away again. As soon as you lost eye contact with him you became aware of yourself again.

"aaah, Sorry, I've never met a captain before" you said and bowed to him.

He scanned you, obviously being pleased with you calling him a captain.

"Ah... What do you want?" he asked being short to the head.

You friend pushed you to the side trying to be more polite then you. She bowed before talking.

"We came to see which division we've been placed in" she said politely.

The captain eyed you once again. You found it odd that he was so young and yet a captain.

"What is you name?" he asked her.

Holding up the papers. She slightly blushed, for a captain to ask about her name.

You almost rolled eyes mentally at her.

"Manami Hayashi" she said taking both her hands.

You got a slight anime vain, not having patience for him to find her name and then yours, especially on top of what had happened before. Actually when you came to think about it you felt like you where in a rather mischievous mood or picking fights mood.. Better defined, you didn't give a crap if he was a captain. You pushed her aside by the shoulder and held you hand out.

"Here, It'll be faster if I look for my own name myself"

He stopped and looked at you with a cocked eyebrow like you were kidding him. You held out your hand with a slight offended look in your face.

"No" he said calmly while glaring daggers with you.

You put on a more serious face

"Eh, yes... " you said and shifted you hand a bit.

He got an anime vain on his forehead.

"You should AT LEAST talk properly to a Captain!" he now hissed at you.

Why was he now being so angry?! Why should EVERYONE in this place have special treatment?!

"Hitomi-san don't talk to a captain like that" Manami whispered to you being embarrassed.

"I don't care if he was my little brother!!!" you hissed still looking at him.

He frowned even more trying to hold his temper down.

"Who do you call a little brother?!" He said being right up in your face.

"Can't you hear?!" you snapped back as you glared daggers.

His expression became more serious now.

"You should know your place! You have barely even graduated! I'm gonna talk to your teacher RIGHT now" he hissed as he held the papers in front of you.

"No no wait!" you said as you stepped as step backwards when he used his spiritual pressure to shatter the papers in to thousand of pieces.

Your eyes widened, now you didn't knew which division you where going to be in!! You looked as the paper pieces slowly falling to the floor. You had not really thought about that he could get you expelled. He turned around a prepared for a jump.

"Wait!" you said.

You had to come up with something quickly, and that idea hit you like rain drop!

"You shouldn't by any chance be Captain Hitsugaya?" you asked.

The moment from a long time ago appeared, when the soul reaper Ikkaku had said that you had eyes similar to Captain Hitsugayas. You could remember everything from that day. Manami looked frightened at the mad captain. He stood still without saying anything for a moment.

"Yes.. I am.. And?" he said and glanced backwards.

"I was once told.. Before I entered the soul academy.. That i had similar eyes to one called Captain Hitsugaya" you said honestly.

He turned more around and looked directly in to your eyes. The wild color blew your mind away again.

"Who told you that?" he now asked.

You were a little taken back by the question. You had now clue if it was okay to say if Renji and Ikkaku had spared your life at the training fields.

"Eh.. Two soul reapers who told me to enter the academy.. " you told him

*quick, come up a good and flattering lie!!* you hissed at yourself.

"And, that was they reason why I entered.. I wanted to see if I had similar eyes to a CAPTAIN" you lied looking just as intensely at him as he did at you.

His eyes softened more, swallowing the lie.

"Really?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes" you said now looking away from him.

It seemed that he had forgotten that you had called him a little brother now. Manama burst out with a big happy smile.

"That is soooo sweet Hitomi-chan" she said holding her hands in front of her. You laughed nervously taking a hand behind your neck. It was pretty easy to fool them. Hitsugaya got an anime sweat drop on his forehead.

"So if you don't want me to talk to your teachers, maybe I should talk to the soul reaper who said that?" he said with crossed arms.

For a moment you got tense, but.. Maybe you could get pay back on Renji? Maybe this captain was going to be mad at him. You suppressed an evil smile as you once again lied.

"His name was Abarai Renji" you lied, cause it actually had been Ikkaku who had said the thing with Hitsugaya.

If Renji couldn't remember you then it wouldn't matter. The Captains eyes widened a bit.

"Abarai Renji?.. " he took a finger to his chin.

"Follow me" he spoke again.

"W-what? Do I have to come with you?" you asked suddenly tensing up again.

"Of course. How am i supposed to know that you're not lying?" he asked looking more relaxed now.

You slapped yourself mentally knowing that his turned out pretty bad, he was more sneaky then you had thought. There was no other option then to follow him though, or else he would just be suspicious.

"Hayashi, you have been placed in the 5th division under captain Aizen Sousuke" Hitsugaya said glancing back at her as he disappeared in a jump.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" you said as you quickly jumped after him.

You had never been anywhere but in the academy. Trying to keep up with Hitsugaya you gathered some guts to ask him about the 5th division which Manami had been placed in. You cleared you throat.

"Who's captain Aizen?" you asked as you watched Hitsugaya land on a roof and jump further on...

You waited a moment but there was no answer. You frowned in annoyance.

"Hey, who--" Hitsugaya cut you off.

"That's Captain Aizen" he said and glanced down in a yard you where passing by.

In something that seemed like slow motion, you watched a tall man with brown hair and glasses. He was slightly smiling and looked rather laid back. In your opinion, he looked like a pretty creepy guy. You looked away landing on a new roof top with a slight disgusted face, begging not to be in the 5th division as well.

"I hope it's possible to switch division.. If I end up in the 5th" you mumbled.

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked you.

You looked up thinking it was quite odd for a captain to ask why in such tone.. Like he was agreeing with you.

"Eh... He just looks creepy" you said scratching you chin.

Hitsugaya just responded by looking forward again. He eventually landed on a outdoors wooden hallway. You immediately tensed up again as you looked everywhere for a red haired man.

"This is my office" he said as he entered a room with a lots of books.

You noticed long orange hair hanging from the edge of the small sofa staying in the small room. You followed Hitsugaya further in and walked curiously over to look a woman laying in the sofa, sleeping. "W-why is this woman sleeping in YOUR room?" you asked him trying not to twist it so that it would sound pervy.

Hitsugaya got an anime vein on his forehead as he looked through some papers.

"Matsumoto" he mumbled angrily before he pulled out some papers from the stack he had been searching through.

"What is your name?" he asked you not looking up from the papers.

"Eh.. Hitomi" you said looking at him, in safe distant by the sofa.

He glanced up at you and in to your eyes, like everyone did when they heard your name. Also because you didn't have any last name.

"You have no family?" he asked while searching the papers again.

You looked away, it always made you feel like less of a person.

"No.." you answered simply.

".. I come from a pretty poor family too you know" he said.

You looked up again not believing that a captain could come from a poor family. Before you answered he pulled out a piece of paper.

"You've been placed in the 6th division.. With lieutenant Abarai" Hitsugaya said glancing daringly up at you.

*what?! I've been placed in Renjis division?! Oh shit* you thought.

Now you were in real trouble! You could either choose to just follow Hitsugaya to Renji, or tell him that it was Ikkaku.. Or.. you sighed nervously.

"Okay, now that we got than in place, we might as well pay a visit to your new superior, and hear his story" he said walking towards the door again.

Great, so close to being a real soul reaper, and you had to get in trouble?! It was still odd though, for a captain to do this for someone "who barely was a soul reaper".. Well maybe it really had flattered him a bit the thing with "eyes of a captain". It wasn't long before you reached another building. From your point of view, you were heading towards the 6th divisions dining hall. Hitsugayas white hair swayed in time with his fast steps as he suddenly stopped making you stop as well. He looked to the left as you just stood there, looking forward not wanting to look in to the hall. A huge open door frame was standing wide open and you could feel the air linger as everyone suddenly settled their gaze upon Hitsugaya and you. You gulped and turned your head robotically to meet the gazes of your new team.

"Abarai?" Hitsugaya called making you even more uncomfortable.

You heart raced not wanting to face you own mistake soon.

"Captain Hitsugaya? Is something wrong?" renjis voice spoke.

You robotically you turned you head even more to look at him, again. Renji came closer and soon discovered you standing behind Hitsugaya. He made and weird face, recognizing you from before.

"Huh? You?!" he said, probably remembering you as a weird one.

"You know her?" Hitsugaya asked cocking an eyebrow.

Renji scratched the back of his neck.

"No, not besides the fact that she bumped in to me today" he said looking oddly at you.

Hitsugaya glanced over at you, believing that you had lied.

"No, it's true I've met him before that!!" you said.

"What is it you?! Are you some stalker?!" Renji said narrowing his eyes.

*Okay... Forget the politeness* You had to beat some sense.. and memory in to this man!

"Why you! I could kick your ass right now" you hissed holding a fist up.

"What did you say?!" Renji said getting in your face while glaring daggers with you.

"Hey hey you two!" Hitsugaya warned

"Ikkaku!" you shouted out, making severeal people look up from their dinner.

It was try to refresh his memories. Both Renji and Hitsugayas faces changed in to none-understanding expressions.

"Ikkaku? What do he has to do with this?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, Ikkaku? You aren't even in the same division anymore" Hitsugaya said to Renji.

You crossed your arms being utterly offended because this man couldn't recognize you.

"Ikkaku can remember me I'm sure of that!" you said..

"Why are you even bothering Captain?" Renji said sounding faint.

Hitsugaya went silent for a moment while looking in the floor with crossed arms.

"Yeah, why make such a big fuzz about it?" you asked.

Once again, an anime vein popped up on his forehead as he gritted his teethes. In just one second, he grabbed you by the collar, his eyes now spitting with icy fire.

"Listen you! I'm trying to teach you, that you don't mess with a captain! You got that you little punk?!" he pushed you away from him again with furrowed eyebrows.

Renji smirked at you when Hitsugaya called you a punk

."Yeah you better show some respect, you should've learned that by now!" Renji smirked competitively to you.

"And you are probably gonna teach her that.. She's been placed in your division" Hitsugaya said, having suppressed his, ironically, sparkling temper down again.

Renji dropped his jaw.

"Well, she's one of the lowest ranged and probably weak.. I don't think I'm gonna deal that much with her" he said peering in to your face to take a better look at you.

"Why you! Don't talk trash about me, when you obviously don't even recognize me!" you hissed.

Renjis temper fired up, like that.

"That attitude!" he hissed pushing his lower jaw forwards..

"Hey!" it was Hitsugaya once again interrupting the both of you.

"Shut up.. And lets go find Ikkaku Madarame" he said shortly.

Your heart pounded in happiness for seeing the familiar balled head, and the narrowed eyes with a hint of red in the outer eye corner. Of course he could remember you. He bend down to peer in to your face in your eyelevel while scratching his balled head with a one finger.

"This lady here? No, I don't recognize her" he said plainly looking skeptically at you.

Your heart dropped once again.

"Wha-what?!" you hissed taking a hand to your head in disbelief.

You couldn't believe that they couldn't recognize you! It was like being thrown away, like loosing something important. Like the small bond that you have had, didn't exist at all! Hitsguaya looked in to the floor again trying to suppress his anger.

"Is this some kind of joke to hook me up ore something?!" Ikkaku asked Renji sending him a death glare, only to be met by a very respectful glare from Renji.

"My name is Hitomi!" you tried to explained.

Ikkaku looked at you again this time seeming that a bell in him was ringing.

"Hitomi?" he repeated and looked at your eyes.

Awkward silence fell upon the wooden room as he studied your eyes, like he was trying to fish something up in his memories. Renji had done the same, looking at eyes, but it didn't seem that anything in him was ringing.

"... You.. You where that girl at the training fields. With that pony?" he asked you.

A big smile appeared on your face. He remembered! God you where so glad.

"Huh, you actually know her?" Hitsugaya asked his eyes softening.

Renji stood in the background looking completely lost.

"Huh? Have i also met her?" he asked Ikkaku confused.

Ikkaku placed a hand on your shoulder in recognition as he turned his head to speak to Renji.

"Yeah! Don't you remember the girl that was attacked. She had a pony, and blasted of a hell of a kido!" he said furrowing his eyebrows as a smirk appeared as well.

Renjis eyes widened as a bell in his head began to ring as well.

"Oh yeah! Now i remember!" he busted out as a smile appeared as well.

A rainbow was basically shining over your head and stars was almost visible in your eyes.

"So.. She wasn't lying?" Hitsugaya asked looking a little disappointed, having lost the contest.

"Why would I lie?" you said making a grimace while pulling out you tongue.

"Hitomi!" Hitsgaya said again suppressing his anger.

"Hey hey, haven't you learned anything?!" Renji hissed as he placed a hand on your shoulder to make you stop. Ikkaku interfered by brushing Renji arm away.

"Aw, come on she's probably happy now that she found us.. So that she can repay her dept to us" Ikkaku said laying an arm around your shoulder while smirking evilly to Renji.

"Oh yeah, that's right" Renji said looking just as sneaky.

You pushed away from Ikkaku.

"Dept?! I don't owe you a damned thing" you stated, crossing your arms.

"Yes you do" Ikkaku snapped back.

"So you are totally ungrateful and don't really care about the fact that we saved your life?" Renji asked getting to Ikkakus side.

It seemed that this was turning out to something you had not imagined. You opened your mouth to speak but shut it again. You didn't what to say. Hitsugaya cleared his throat.

"Can you figure this out another time, she actually don't have permission to be here" he said impatiently. It wasn't long before Hitsugaya had followed you back to the academy. Though with some convincing of the fact that you didn't know how to get there.

"There it is" he said with a sigh. You looked down at him and bowed, after all, he was pretty kind towards you, not having mentioned that he was wrong though.

"Thanks, and sorry for the trouble" you said.

He looked at you not believing that you apologized. "Yeah" he said dryly and nodded to you before he disappeared in a blink of an eye. It made you infuriated that they were so relaxed, so none-caring. Their appearance had changed our life, and you had looked forward to see them again. Whether you would believe or not, they were just ordinary, self absorbed soul reapers.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Getting the new ones integrated with the team as always a boring task. But, he was the lieutenant, and Captain Kuchiki had better things to do. After all they needed the leader-type, as a good first impression. He was delighted, when thinking about the leader-type thing. He had given the bad-tempered girl, Hitomi a thought when he woke up. She seemed like himself when he joined his first division. Though she seemed to be very interested in him and Ikkaku. He could not believe that they had made such a big impression, that she had joined the academy right away.

It was the day after the new ones had arrived and it was early at the morning. The new ones was supposed to meet outside the dormitories, so Renji could explain how things was going to work from that this day on. He strolled trough the 6th division court, to meet them outside. It was a bright day, and he looked forward to see the strength of the new ones. The downside was that he had to write a rapport about it to the captain. Renji rounded a corner to a big square where the new ones was standing. He had a feeling that his group was a strong group.

*Wonder how Captain Kuchiki got these students in particular* he wondered.

"Good morning" he greeted as he proudly looked at the small group of 6 people.

Wait.. 6? One was missing. He immediately noticed that a blond hair color was missing. It was Hitomi again!

You were laying all to comfortably in your large bed with the sheets and covers basically everywhere. You hadn't had such a nice bed since you could remember. It was typically you to lay with arms and legs basically everywhere. Yeah, what a nice bed, what nice warm covers, what a nice day, what a... wait.. You rushed up in sitting position having completely forgotten where you were, and what time to get up.

"Shit" you growled out loud.

Now you were gonna be late for the first- and most important meeting! You quickly jumped out of your dressing gown and pulled the Hakama trousers on.

*No time to bind up the knot* you thought as you began to pull the upper part of the Hakama on.

In the perfect timing someone ripped your door angrily up. It was actually bashed to the side so hard that it felt out of it's trace and in to the wall.

"Hitomi!!" it was Renji.

You stopped your doing having the upper part of the Hakama half on. A anime sweat drop formed on your forehead since you stomach was revealing and your door was broken. How rude of him! He immediately dropped the angry face and covered his eyes with a gulp. You snapped the you scarf-like thing from the floor, to cover up you neck quickly.

"How rude of you, Renji-san" you hissed as you pulled it completely on.

He gritted his teeths in annoyance.

"What are you doing?! You were supposed to meet in front of the court!" he snapped back still covering his eyes as he got annoyed firstly because of his blushing and secondly because of the way you pronounced him.

"I know, I know! Sorry" you said as you pulled the white socks on.

"You don't have to cover your eyes anymore by the way" you said as you struggled with the sandals.

He made small space between his fingers and peeped out before removing it completely. He crossed his arms.

"Hurry up already! You know, you aren't good at giving people good a first impression" he said as he scowled down at you.

"I couldn't help it, I wasn't a soul reaper at that time" you snapped, believing that he referred to the first time you med him.

He got annoyed again

"That was not what I meant" he mumbled.

"Whatever, I'm ready now.. I'm just not used to such good beds" you said as you walked past him, again, a way of not showing respect.

Renji immediately grabbed your shoulder and pulled you backwards while walking forwards without saying a word.

You choose to stay silent, screwing up one more time would be to much of a risk. You felt like a dog, walking behind his tall figure. He had a hand on his zanpakuto, just looking straight ahead.

You soon arrived at the front of the court. Everyone glared daggers with you, except for Ronin who was looking down. His way of being disappointed. You walked to the last spot of the small row, besides the asshole, Sato!

"Good going, moron" he whispered still looking straight ahead.

"Shut it" you whispered back.

Renji now rubbed his forehead and looked at you again, being annoyed. '

"What now?" you asked feeling that you had become the black sheep in the herd.

"Your clothes.. It isn't appropriate" he murmured.

"Please remove that scarf" he said sounding faint.

You suddenly became tense. You couldn't remove the scarf. It would show your tattoos.

"I-I refuse" you said strictly while crossing your arms. Renji did not seem to be in the mood right now, and he pretty much looked like he wanted to give up on you.

"Do it. Now" he said calmly glaring daggers with you.

"Maybe you should've told me that, when you walked in on me while I was dressing up!" you snapped back.

An anime vein popped up on Renjis forehead as his right eyebrow began to quiver.

"Will you just do it already?! And what is up with that scarf anyway?! You have been wearing it everyday in the academy" Sato shouted in your ear.

Right in the second Sato stopped, Renji appeared in front of you in a glint of an eye.

His Spiritual pressure lingering menacing in the air. He took a hold of your collar and pulled you a bit upwards so you had to stand on your toes. You furrowed your eyebrows while gritting your teeths. Sato had backed a way, when Renjis massive spiritual pressure had scared him. You had humiliated him in front of the others, and he could obviously not hold his boiling temper down. He tightened his grip in your collar before speaking.

"Listen, Hitomi. I'm gonna get you send off to the academy again, if you EVER disobey or screw up, again" he threatened.

Your eyes widened of the seriousness in his voice. It wasn't intentionally you were this way. You just didn't take any crap, and.. had a hard time to actually understand the concept of showing respect to someone higher ranged then yourself. You went speechless as his eyes burned you down. You finally surrendered and removed your gaze to the ground. He slowly realized how much he was holding you up and put you more down to the ground again. He was strong, for sure.

"Now" he said and began to pull in the scarf. You grabbed his hand with the speed of light, now being fired up again.

You avoided his eyes as you spoke in a low voice.

"But, I'll never remove this scarf, not for anything in the world"

He didn't remove his hand though, it seemed that he was debating with himself in his head. Renjis aura wasn't cold though. Despite Renjis anger and burning gaze, his aura was warm like the heat that was coming from him, embraced you. His teeths was still gritted as he stared at you. Someone behind Renji cleared his throat. Renjis eyes changed drastically before he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Abarai, I will see you after you have finished the rapport. And bring that girl" Captain Kuchiki spoke glancing down at all of you from the top of the stairs.

He then continued his way out of sight having left Renji completely speechless. He led go of you without even giving you as much a glare and walked to his old spot. You were well aware of the fact that you had dishonored and offended Renji in a level you didn't even wanted to think about. He suppressed some anger, standing with crossed arms and spoke.

"Okay, lets get started with what we were supposed to do in the first place" you could feel every ones gaze at you.

"I'm just supposed to check out your fighting abilities. So Sato and Gennai why don't you start?" Renji said as he sad down at the staircase.

"Yeah Gennai!" Sato yelled out as he high-fived with his loyal buddy.

In your point of view Gennai wasn't anything special in particular. He was sturdy build and rather stupid. A typical guy to idolize Sato and his big ego. You had no doubt about Sato was going to wind this match, this being the first you really had a chance to battle against others.

"Sorry I can't wipe your ass today Hitomi-chaaan" Sato said sounding sarcastic.

That son of a bitch...

"Like you'll be able to do that" you mumbled as everyone took place on the wooden staircase.

"Okay, don't harm each other, the first one to be in a no-wind situation will loose" Renji shouted out to the two new soul reapers who both were standing with big smirks in their faces.

You studied Satos maniacal face, he was a scum and you detested, cursed his presence in this squad.

Renji easily got pissed of. He couldn't help it, that was just how he was. However, the origin of her eyes confused him. It was like he saw a part of himself in her cold, icy eyes though his had changed as soon as he entered the soul academy. He was utterly confused about what that girl was seeking, in being a soul reaper. She had only coasted him a lot of trouble so far. He closed his eyes, trying to calm the thoughts down as he gave in to the urge of leaning his head upwards to the sky. To hold a grudge against someone wasn't anything he did.. For a long time. She had made the captain mad, and, just like her, he wasn't taking any crap which had ended up in feeling the anger of his captain. One thing was for sure, she was going to be last to fight. Just to show her that you don't mess with Renji!

You watched Satos fight against his comrade. As the stubborn bastard he was, he did not hesitate to act like he was in the killer mood. As you had expected none of them released the zanpakuto. Such fools. None of them new that you could release yours, probably as the only one in the new group. You glanced over at Renji who was focusing intensely on the fight. Everyone had taken place in a way that allowed Renji to have his space. They were probably afraid of his massive Spiritual pressure outburst just moments ago. It wasn't long though, till Sato took the advantage and was now pointing with his sword at Gennais throat, having a satisfied grin in his face.

"Fine sato" Renji complimented with a slight smile.

You now watched Ronin versus some other guy. Ronin, reminded you of Captain Kuchiki. No emotions was showing and he was quite elegant when it came to his movements with his legs and arms. Once again you glanced over at Renji. He seemed more like a fighting type then the intelligent type, and he would probably let you be the last one to fight. What a stupid man. Perhaps, the fact that the team was an uneven number had not crossed his mind yet. If you were to be the last one to fight, you had no one to go up against. Unless Renji wanted to fight you himself.. Of cause. You gulped at the thought, knowing that Renji was a tough opponent. Ronin was, like you had suspected, also rather strong and defeated the other soul reaper with ease. Next up was two others, just as you had predicted. They fought but weren't quite as strong as Sato and Ronin. Watching others fight weren't as fun as participate in one yourself and you cocked and eyebrow in pure boredom as you leaned your head in a hand. Eventually one of them won, following the looser to curse under his breath.

"Okay, Hitomi and...." Renji trailed off realizing that you had no one to fight against.

You sighed leaning deeper in to your hand as everyone around Renji waited for him to say something.

"Who's she supposed to fight Lieutenant?!" Sato asked with a slight tone of impatience in his voice.

"Eh" Renji looked down in the his papers, looking like he was thinking hard, being a little embarrassed at the same time.

Ronin looked away to the side, his way of showing impatience. Satos eyebrow quivered in annoyance.

"Can't she just fight you lieutenant?" he asked with an evil smirk.

You did not want to face the power of a lieutenant, even though you were well aware of the fact that you were stronger the other newbs. Still.. It was Renji, the one who had once saved your life, and now was making your life as a soul reaper SO MUCH harder.

"Well, I guess we could go off with that" Renji mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

He glanced over at you, with thoughtful look. It was deeper and more human than you had seen so far.

"With all due respect, Lieutenant Abarai" you said his lieutenant title with a lot of sarcasm in your voice

"I do not wish to face the power a lieutenant... Yet" you added the 'yet' a little lower then you were supposed to.

He could see that she was holding something back. It wasn't unusual for rebels like her to not feel an urge of fighting some one as high ranged as him. Somewhere behind his facade it ticked him when she pronounced him as lieutenant. He knew where she came from, and for her to say that, was like having tamed her slightly more then before. He did not wish to do so though. Yet he had to stick to the rules. She reminded him of himself when he still was a little whimp of a soul reaper. He remembered her frightened face, and starved body from when he and Ikkaku had saved her from the death. He removed his gaze away from her, feeling all the impatient looks at him.

"Ah, I will just hold back, and adjust to your level" he said and got up.

"Pipe my nuts, and call me Skippy!! Are you really going to fight her, lieutenant?!" Sato burst out not believing what he had just heard.

"Shut up you idiot!" you hissed and slapped Sato in the back of his head which resulted in he just sat down again, since it was his own idea.

"Whatever, why not wipe his ass now. The captain is going to wipe mine soon though" you said and walked past Renji who now looked quite annoyed again.

You knew that your over confidence soon would be at a much lower level. You both took a stance on the morning cold tiles. Renji drew his long sword as you did. The air now lingered with a seriousness there wasn't to describe. A frown had appeared on Renjis face, and small wrinkles had formed on his nose, just like you remembered. You clenched hard against the tilt of your sword. One second felt like 1 minute and the only thing the both of you were doing right now was glaring at each other.

"Do something already Hitomi!" Sato shouted out loudly

You clenched your teeths in annoyance.

"Guess there's nothing left but to turn and face you" you mumbled.

You felt one breath in, hearing the air like it came right up in your head. The air was breathed out again in something that seemed like minutes and when you lungs couldn't breath anymore out, you snapped for new air. As you disappeared in one glimpse and you and Renji clashed swords together making the swords sparkle. You caught Renjis eyes in the moment. They were cold and tense as they glared in to yours. In that one moment Renjis mouth suddenly turned in to a smirk as his eyes began to sparkle. He pushed hardly against you sword and you were forced hardly backwards, gliding backwards on your feeds. Instantly he aimed for you again making you swords clash together. You held hardly against the crushing force of his blade not smiling at all. He lifted his sword and clashed at your sword, one hit after another, forcing you backwards.

"Come on Hitomi I thought you had more in you!" Renji said still smirking.

Thinking quickly you secretly pointed out a finger preparing for a Kidou.

"Bakudou 99: Bankin" you shouted out. Seeing this as an opportunity to make him back away so you could figure our next strategy. Renjis eyes widened in amusement, not believing that one at you position was able to perform such Kidou! He clashed hard against you sword, making a huge gap between the both you. A huge box came falling from the sky where Renji was standing. He looked up not smiling anymore and quickly jumped to the side to avoid the massive destruction. That was when you aimed for him and once again clashed your swords together! Your spirit energy and killer instinct was beginning to grow increasingly! Since Renji was caught a bit of guard his wasn't standing in the best position. He felt her spirit energy increase, forcing him to release much more of his own spirit energy then he had expected. Their swords clashed together time after time. Renji almost forgot to observe her actual power and got more and more consumed by the fight. Both you and Renji panted when the both of you were forced backwards by the increasingly strong strokes. You were both glaring in seriousness. You focused your mind and listened to the silent breeze as time slowed down. You felt Renji aim for you again, not allowing you to take a rest.

"Chase the shadows away shirotaka" you whispered before Renjis sword clashed against yours.

The round light from at the end of your sword, blinded Renjis eyes, when he was so close. It was the first time you fought against someone, using Shi-kai.

"What the" you heard when Renji landed far away from you again.

It wasn't a shock that he did not suspect you for reaching this state in only two years. You immediately swung your sword as small balls of light flared out of the sword and towards Renji. The light balls could cut through a tree, depending on how much spirit energy you had. Renji dodged the small balls with quick movements.

"Hitomi! This battle is not meant to harm.

You are not able to control that attack fully, which means that I could've been hurt. The release of you sword is only meant for increasing speed and spiritual pressure, in this particular situation" he hissed at you like you were insane. You had completely forgotten Renji word from before 'Okay, don't harm each other, the first one to be in a no-wind situation will loose'..

"Sorry.. I forgot" you said and jumped towards him, clashing your swords even harder together then before.

It seemed that no matter how much you put in to it, Renji just seemed to catch up with your force. And he hadn't even released his sword yet! He looked like he was struggling though when you glared in to his eyes.

"Howl".. He paused as a smirk appeared on his face again.

"Zabimaru" he shouted out.

Shocked with the fact that he had released his sword you pushed away from him, but as quickly as you did, his sword followed you. You dodged the crushing force that pushed you backwards in enormous speed. You gathered more strength and pushed his sword aside. It was no use though, it just changed it's direction and continued it's paste upwards and then down! You jumped to the side and rolled as his sword destroyed the tiles where you just had stood.

"What was it you said about not to harm each other?!" you yelled as he called back Zabimaru.

"I new that you would dodge it" he yelled back.

"But, I think I've seen enough though!" he said in a low voice.

He strode over to you in a much higher speed then before. Instinctively you held your sword tight, preparing for the insanely strong blow from him. With Renjis sword at your throat you let a deep breath you had held in.. How did he do it? Why weren't you able to stop him? Did he really hold that much back?!

"You have lot of openings though" he whispered as you panted hard glancing down at his sword.

"I-I haven't even given my everything" you said as he slowly removed his sword.

With a solemn glanced at you.

"Well, I'll add that in the rapport" he said as Zabimaru conjured back it's original state.

"B-but.. " you trailed off as you were left speechless, watching as Renji picked up the papers.

Sato watched with envies eyes as Hitomi walked past him. He was utterly amused by her strength, and the fact that she was able to release her Zanpakuto. For the first time, he went speechless as he watched her argue with the lieutenant. People like her, from the streets of Rukongai should not be so strong! And to think that she surpassed him?! He grit his teeths and hand, still watching her complain about the rapport.

"Did you see how easily the lieutenant won? What a looser she is!" Gennai interrupted.

"Shut up! You loser!" Sato hissed at his comrade.

He was infuriated with her, and how could she act like that towards the lieutenant. It was like she treated him like a sibling or something. Like they knew each other. You and Renjis footsteps echoed in the wooden floor. Renji having dismissed the others for day, was now walking you to captain Kuchiki. Renji was intentionally ignoring you right now. It seemed that he didn't really care. You mentally slapped yourself for thinking that a lieutenant would care about a newbie like you. Although Renjis intentions were good, it was you who were the problem, and you were fully aware of that. You were met by Renjis back when he suddenly stopped. You let out a small grown before looking irritated up at him.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" it was Renji who spoke.

You twisted you body a bit to see who was standing in front of him.

"Hello Renji-kun, I just came by to say goodbye, I've been assigned to go to the world of the living" she greeted with a smile before her eyes felt upon you.

"The living world?" Renjis voice suddenly became rather amused.

"Who's that?" Rukia asked, not responding to what Renji said.

"Hallo, I'm Hitomi, and you are?" you asked with a happy smile.

She was a small girl with black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Hitomi-san, I'm Kuchiki Rukia" she greeted and bowed.

You were about to bow as well, but since you were standing behind Renji there was no room to bow. You looked irritated up at Renji who looked rather stub founded because of you an Rukias new found friendship.

"Wait a minute, are you Captain Kuchikis sister?!" you asked peeping at her from behind Renji.

She smiled shyly and took a hand to her neck

"Hai, I am". You bowed down to the floor.

A sarcastic try to prove to Renji that you could be formal!

"It's a honor to meet you Rukia-sama" you shouted out reverenced.

Both Rukia and Renji jumped a bit. "Hey hey, don't be so formal" she laughed nervously making you look up at her again.

"Oh.. Eh sorry" you said, now having showed Renji that you COULD be formal.

"You are so embarrassing" Renji mumbled irritated and pulled you up from the floor.

"You told me to be more formal!" you argued. It was so unfair.

"Wh-who is she?" Rukia asked Renji, making the both of you look at her.

"I am the new-" you were cut of by Renji.

"She just graduated from the academy, and she's having some troubles with her

attitude" Renji corrected as he pushed you further away.

"I am not!! Just because you are some 'high lieutenant'.. uuh you're so cool and nobility-like!" you sneered at him.

Once again he was suppressing a lot of anger. Suddenly Rukia began to laugh hysterically at the both of you. Renji pushed away from you once again looking amused at you.

"What?" you questioned.

"Renji?! Nobility?!" Rukia said out loud with a grin.

"Y-you think I'm a nobility?" he said with a low voice like you had taken his breath away.

"Renji, how have you been acting towards this girl?" Rukia laughed.

"What?! What's so funny?!" you asked being utterly confused about the situation.

"Renji's not a nobility!" she said.

You looked at him looking like a big question.

"He and I were stray and lived in the streets of Rukangai" She laughed again.

You got completely stunned not believing that, Renji, the guy who had saved your life, who was all about rules AND was a lieutenant. And what was up with that Rukia girl?! If she was a Kuchiki, how could she have been living in the streets?!

"Wha-what?" for the first time you showed utterly confusion.

"Actually Renji was-" Rukia was interrupted by Renji

"See what time it is, we better hurry now Hitomi, see you later Rukia" Renji said in a rash, trying to avoid the upcoming story coming from Rukia.

"Huh?.. O-oi Renji!" she called as he in a sudden moved took you by your wrist and pulled you with him.

You had went completely speechless when you found out that Renji actually came from the same background as you.

He stopped in front of the captains office and kneeled down in front the door.

"Kneel down already" he hissed at you pulling in your wrist.

Deranged you looked down at him, as you slowly got your knees.

"hn? What is wrong?" he asked. You snapped out of your trance and looked away from him, feeling flattered because of his innocent concern. You choke your head once

"Eh.. Nothing" you said. He glanced at you with narrowed eyes, looking irritated, though he just was covering up his concern. Knock knock. You waited for an answer from the captain.

"Yes".

Renji pushed the slide door to the side and bowed his head. You just looked at the captain, at every inch of him, scanning his face, hair and -- Renji placed his hand on top of your head and forced your head down, as he surreptitious glanced over at you.

"We are like you asked us to, captain" Renji said not looking up.

"You may enter" he said, making Renji rapidly stand up again, dragging you with him.

You just followed Renji, and did as he did. An soon you were both sitting in silence in front of the captain, who was looking out of his window. You felt uncomfortable and tried not to show it. "H-here is the rapport, captain" Renji said with hesitation as he put the rapport on the captains table. Kuchiki finally closed his eyes and glanced down at the papers, and then.. at you. There was just something about this man that made you scared of him. You tried you best to look back at him without looking nervous. "I can understand that there has been some troubles with this girl" Kuchiki said still looking at you without even blinking. He was so much more intimidating close up and you told yourself, never to experience this again. "Y-yes" Renji said, he seemed just as uncomfortable, you could tell that just by his finally removed his gaze from you giving you some time to breath the air you unintentionally had been holding in, out. Renji cleared his throat as he spoke again."Ahem.. She was late, don't wear appropriate clothes and is seeming to have quite the attitude towards me and some of the others in the squad" Renji said looking stiffly ahead, knowing that this would make you mad at him. Kuchiki raised removed his gaze from Renji and over to you again. "And what is your explanation?" he asked and dibbed his pen in some ink as he began to write something.

"Eh.. Well, I was late" you decided not to explain why.

"And the attitude thing.. Well, I admit that i have some attitude, but.. well firstly Lieutenant Abarai walked in on me while i was undressing and sec --" Renji cut you off.

"Do you have to tell everyone that!" he hissed in a low voice.

Kuchiki glared over at Renji to make him shut up, which also resulted in Renji bowing his head.

"Secondly, I do not get along with some of the new ones.." you said as a defense. The odd captain, Kuchiki did not reply.

"Bad attitude belong to the 11th division. So naive you are. Did you think that being a soul reaper was a dance on roses?".

One thing was for sure. Your new captain was for sure good at making you feel embarrassed, shy, vulnerable and completely loose your confidence. You went speechless. Cause you knew he was right. You had to remove you gaze away. You could feel Renjis gaze on you as well followed by you glancing up at him as well. You weren't med by a angry look, but more concerned and thoughtful. It was odd, though and kind of strange how easily Renji could make you think good of him, just by a look. It must've been a mixture of you admiration towards from the day he saved you.

"Do you know why you have been placed in this particular division, Hitomi?" Kuchiki asked you.

"No" you said showing a lot of respect.

"It is mostly nobels or soul reapers from wealthy families who's in this division.

However also extraordinary strong soul reapers are excepted" He glanced over at Renji saying this.

"I'm aware of, that you were a top student, that is why i got you placed here, also because it was told that you were rather quite, mostly.

After what I have experienced so far, you are not even worthy in this division. Perhaps you should join the demons in the 11th division".

His words cut deeply in you like a ice cold knife. Silence fell upon all of you once again.

"She promise to do better! I will also make sure of that. Or else you can send her to 11th division" Renji said in a haste as he once again pushed your head down as a apologize.

"Y-yes I promise to do better!" you squeaked..

Kuchiki released a long sigh before speaking.

"Very well.. I will sign both of you up, to sweep the tiles in front of the division court. Hitomi, for being rude, informal and wearing inappropriate clothes. Abarai Renji.... For various reasons" he said writing on his paper.

Both of you got an anime sweat drop on the back of your heads. Mostly because Renji got an ' for various reasons' meaning that he walked in on you..

* * *

New characters sum-up

Sato Katsuro - Rival

Manami Hayashi - friend from chaper 2

Vidaru Ronin - tall slender neutral boy

Gennai - Satos loyal friend


End file.
